That Girl
by isabel123
Summary: Emma is your typical nerd. Jake is the popular Jock that all the girls want. She hangs out with him one time and she never knew what she was getting herself into. Would you do anything to be in the "it" group? Emma would….


I stared out the window of the police car. Thinking back on how this all started out.

3 months ago

I was what would be considered a nerd, nobody, where I'm known as "that girl". It has been this way for pretty much most of my life. Not that it bothered me now, I'm used to it. I was in the 12th grade,17 years old almost 18, honor roll student, President of the math club. Math was my best, PE was my worst, I'm just not that coordinated. My name would be Emma Hope Jefferson. Sitting on the bus next to my best friend Katie Marie Smith, she's been my best friend for 9 years.

"Emma!" I heard someone calling my name. "Yeah." I said kind of spacing out. "Jake!" She gestured over to Jake York; One of thee hottest guys ever and the star of the football team, very popular, and of course, dating a cheerleader. "Yeah." Looking over at Jake talking to him. "Emma can I copy your homework for Mrs. Fouts" "Oh yeah sure. Hold on." Opening my bag and fumbling through my papers it took me a minute till I found it. "Here you go." I handed it to him. Then one of the charms on my bracelet fell off. "Oh crap!" I bent over to pick it up but Jake beat me. He grabbed it and then he took my wrist in his hands. I couldn't tell what he was looking at then he took my bracelet off me. "Uhh what are you doing?" I asked him a little confused. "Well I'm pretty good at fixing things, and the thing that was holding the charm on your bracelet fell off so I thought I would fix it for you."

Starting to blush once he said that. "Oh…Uhh yeah that would be nice thanks. You know how to fix it?" "Yeah" "Cool.! Haa I wish I knew how." Looking at his perfect face. "I could show you if you want to learn." "That would be cool thanks" "Yeah come by my place on Saturday at 6?" "Okay I will be there." Then he wrote his address on a piece of paper and handed it to me. Putting the piece of paper in my pocket and feeling like a kid on Halloween who just reached into the candy bowl and got the best piece of candy. I can't believe the hottest guy in school just asked me over to his house. It really was shocking to me, I mean of all people! He asked me to go to his house! It was usual for him to ask from my homework but he had never offered to help me before. Well I wouldn't consider myself ugly. I was 5'8 brunette, brown eyes, and I was pretty slender. I wasn't going to ask him why he offered to help me. During class Katie and I passed notes.

Note:

_Katie I can't believe JAKE YORK asked me over to his house! –Emma_

_You're so lucky I'm jealous; well I do have Ryan so it's all good.-Katie_

_Yeah but still I mean its Jake and I'm me.! Someone like him just doesn't go around offering help to a nerd like me.! –Emma_

_EMMA! Your not ugly and I'm not trying to sounds lesbian but your actually pretty hot! Also you and Jake have had all the same classes for 4 years in a row! He was bound to notice your sexiness!-Katie _

_Haa! Thanks Kate! You're the best. But still should I dress sexy when I go over to his house or do I dress boring! What if his girlfriend is there?_

_Emma calm down! Dress casually sexy! Also didn't you here? They broke up like a week ago. –Katie_

_Oh my gosh! Woah I must be out of the loop! Well thanks for the help Mrs. Jensen is looking over here she might catch us. Bye –Emma_

Sitting in the middle of the classroom listening to my teacher blab her mouth about math that she taught us last week wasn't really amusing me. I glanced over at Jake who was sitting just across the room from me. He was about 6'0, Light brown hair, Beautiful hazel eyes, and he was slightly tan. One thing I loved about him was his crooked smile. The rest of the day was pretty boring, the teachers just nagged about doing our homework… Blahh blahh blahh. On the way home Katie and I sat in the back of the bus. Once I got home I checked my calendar, it was Thursday. That means only 2 days till Saturday. The thought of going over to his house made my stomach twirl.

"Emma time for dinner!" I heard my mom call from down stair. Running down the stairs to the dinner table. Sitting down I began to fold my napkin in my lap; my mom, brother and dad were all sitting down. "Mom can I go over to my friend Jake's house on Saturday? He's going to fix my bracelet for me" "Well I guess you could. No having sex. Is that clear?" "MOM! I'm not going to have sex with him. Were just friends!" I hated when she talked about sex. "Ok just making sure. As your mom I have to tell you this." Gosh this was so awkward because my dad was right there. He just sat there and ate his dinner. My brother just laughed and just continued to eat.

BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! Pressing the snooze button my alarm clock, I didn't want to wake up cause I had stayed up later than normal studying for a test. I glanced at the time; it was 6:30am. "ughh!" I groaned. Reluctantly I got up; on my way to the bathroom I tripped. Putting my hand out to catch my fall I end up jamming 2 fingers. "Shit!" i said when I tried to move my fingers. Luckily It was my left hand. I brushed my teeth, and then I brushed my hair that just fell over my shoulders. I curled it, and then I got dressed. I wore jeans and a tank top with a little over jacket. I wasn't really big on fashion. Katie was huge on fashion she was always nagging me on my outfits but it didn't bother me. The day went by really slow, and taking a quiz did not help it.

Getting on the bus I was walking down the aisle to my seat when Jake stopped me. "Hey you're still coming over tomorrow right?" He asked me in his sweet voice. "Yeah" "Good well I will see you tomorrow" "Ok see ya." I said he smiled and I smiled back then I walked away. "So what did you and Jake talk about?" Katie asked me "He just asked me if I was still coming over tomorrow." Smiling as I said this. "Well he sounds eager to see you. Want me to come over and dress you tomorrow?" She asked me. "Uhh no but thanks." "Ok well just wondering." "Yeah sorry I just want to dress myself because I already have something picked out." This was a total lie; I just didn't want her to dress me. No offense to her but our styles are totally different. "Oh ok that's fine" she said. The rest of the bus ride home was pretty dull, we didn't really talk much. It was nice at sunny out, it felt good to have the sun shine on my skin. I didn't live to far from the bus stop; it only took me 10 mins to walk home. Living in San Jose California it gets hot faster here then up in Washington.

Once I got inside I found my brother sprawled out on the couch stuffing his face with junk food playing Call of duty 4. He stayed home "sick" today. He such a little liar "Braxton you might want to clean up your mess before mom gets home" He's 15 "Yeah whatever you say" I just ignored him and walked up to my room. It felt like it took forever to walk up the stairs. I was so tired from P.E. they made us run the mile today. I tossed my bag on the floor and plopped on my bed. Letting out a sigh of relief as my body hit the soft, cushy bed.

I was so happy that I didn't have any homework for the weekend. At dinner it was just my brother and me. My parents were out at dinner, which was nice because we got to order pizza. After dinner I went on the computer to check my email, nothing new. I decided to take my dog on a walk since I had nothing else to do and plus it was nice and warm out. The walk would have been more enjoyable if I wouldn't have had to stop every 5 mins to let him piss. Chester was a dioxin and he was 10 years old but he was in pretty good health. Once I got home my mom and dad were home and they were watching T.V. Passing the kitchen I glanced at the clock and it shocked me when I saw that it was already 7:30. As I started to walk up the stairs I bumped into my brother. "Whoops sorry" I said but he just glared at me and stomped down the stairs. I wonder what his problem is.

Laying down on my bed once I got into my room. I opened my laptop and I got onto facebook and I had a new friend request. It was from Jake York I accepted him. Then I logged off and I turned on my IPOD. I went on it was my schools website. I checked out the latest news at school, which was pretty boring. Nothing really interesting was going on so I got off my laptop and just laid in bed listening to my IPOD. Looking over at my clock it was 8:28pm I wasn't really sure when I wanted to go to bed but I was really tired. I ended up falling asleep listening to my IPOD. The next morning I woke up to my dog barking at 9:42am. He wanted outside to go to the bathroom, unwillingly I got up and walked down stairs and let him out. My stomach started growling so I went and made myself a piece of toast and poured a glass of orange juice.

As I was sitting at the table I noticed at note on the fridge.

_-Emma, Braxton_

_Me and your father went to go golfing and then were having dinner with some of your father's friends at red lobster. Call us if you guys need anything. Emma I left you and Braxton each 20 bucks. We won't be back till around 8 so fix your self's dinner._

_-Love mom and dad._


End file.
